Blood
Blood is a main feature of Happy Wheels. It gushes and sometimes spews out of characters and NPCs when a body part is ripped off, destroyed or when someone gets stabbed by anything sharp, such as a blade weapon and an arrow. If the "maximum particles" setting in the options menu is set to 0, no blood will be visible. Occurrence Although most wounds will cause the character to bleed lightly, a "spewing" effect only occurs when large body parts are removed. For example, blood will not spew if a foot/knee comes off. However, if the whole leg comes off, blood will spew. This is also the case if the player is torn in half. Happy Wheels v1.60 added Blood Settings, with four types. Originally, the default blood setting after this point was Type 3. However, considering the demands this type required, it was reverted to Type 1, the original Blood Setting, even though Jim said several times that you can change the blood. Types There are four types of blood. Each can be selected from the options menu. All introductory quotes are found in the options menu as well. Type 1 :"This is the original blood setting. It looks the worst but runs the fastest." Type 1 is the blood used before v1.60. This blood was used since Happy Wheels v1.0. It consists of a droplet-like red liquid which falls from the character's wounds single-file, not initially overlapping. If zoomed in, they appear to be composed of raster images which pixelate upon magnification. This type of blood is the least CPU-intensive, and recommended for those with lower end computers. Sometimes, users say that this blood type looks like cereal. Type 2 :"Each blood particle is drawn as a line. Runs slightly worse than type 1 but looks a bit better" (There is no period after this line ingame) Type 2 blood appears as individual lines. These exit the character in the same fashion as Type 1 and rotate as they fall; this type of blood looks slightly more realistic. This blood also is the only blood type rendered in Vector graphics, which means they won't be affected by sizing up if a player chooses fullscreen. Type 3 :"The blood looks like actual liquid. Runs a bit worse than type 2. For the sake of performance, all blood is rendered on one layer." Type 3 blood appears much more realistically than the previous types. It assumes a liquid-like blob shape which dynamically spreads. Type 4 :"This is just like setting type 3, but has an additional bevel and blend mode applied. Only use this with a fast computer." Type 4 blood is the highest quality blood the game currently provides. Although similar to Type 3, this type utilizes different layers with a lighter and darker shade of red, which create a more realistic, dynamic liquid appearance. This type is the most CPU-intensive and is not recommended for older or slower computers. Gallery File:Options Menu.png|The options menu with the "blood setting" included. Screen Shot 2013-03-19 at 11.59.49 AM.png|Extreme closeup of blood type 1. blood.png|All the blood types at once. 2015-10-03 09.14.37.png|Blood, as seen in the mobile version. 2015-10-04 15.08.41-4.png|Another image of blood from the mobile version. Videos Trivia *With blood type 3 and 4, some of the blood that spews out will disappear and/or reappear. *The appearance of the blood used in the mobile version is reminiscent of the first blood type in the browser version, however, the blood particles in the mobile version come in the form of circles rather than in a pixelated form. *Sometimes blood types other than type 1 may automatically be set back to type 1 after revisiting the game. This may be due to blood type 1 being the default blood type. See Also #Body Parts Category:Total Jerkface Category:Features Category:2010 Category:2012 Category:Feature Added In the Original Release Category:Real Life References Category:Characters Category:Demo Version